


yesterdays

by Anonymous



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deaf Character, M/M, Permanent Injury, Singing, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun travels through realities and Zhou Mi is there, there, there, gone. Time is not as linear was we want it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yesterdays

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my native language and despite my research, i feel that i should point out that i am a hearing and speaking person who has no experience with bodies different from mine in these regards. if you find that this story is in any way offensive, **please tell me**! i tried my best at being respectful but bear in mind that this was written a long time ago and though i cannot find anything offensive in it right now, i might in a future wherein i'm hopefully more informed (through any of you, if necessary). see end notes for more info.

I.

“You sing pretty well for a deaf guy” Kyuhyun says, hands precise, face blank. Zhou Mi smiles back that pretty smile of his, leans closer, smooths Kyuhyun’s hair, runs a hand through his cheek.

\--

“I used to sing” Kyuhyun looks down, and Zhou Mi straightens himself on the chair.

“What happened?”

“Car accident.” His hands move too fast, crude.

They stay there, unmoving, for a while. Kyuhyun looks up and moves his mouth in a memoir of panic before starting to dry Zhou Mi’s tears with the sleeves of his hoodie.

“What. Zhou Mi?” He furrows his eyebrows, feels tears pricking at the edge of his own eyes as Zhou Mi closes his.

“I wish I could hear you” Zhou Mi’s hands trembles, before stopping mid air. Kyuhyun gags on his own tears and presses forward, until Zhou Mi’s hands are crumpling his shirt, pinky finger jerking against the waistband of his pants. He knows it's- horrible, in a way. Private, indelicate, selfish. "Just you." He adds, drawing back a bit and jumbled, messy. Kyuhyun feels it like a weight dragging him down. "I've never, I. Not. You." His hands falter and then stop, pale points of despair and a plead for Kyuhyun to fall into him, as close as he can. 

Kyuhyun suffocates and tries, but no sounds comes out, just the shape of words against his mouth and it makes him cry for good, silent sobs tearing their way through his throat, whole body heaving against Zhou Mi’s tense form. _I wish_ , he starts, teeth feeling heavier than ever, tongue dry. _I wish_ , and he doesn’t quite know what he’s wishing for.

\--

“I couldn’t have loved you more” Zhou Mi says with his throat, and he’s sure that even if his tongue isn’t making the right sounds, the bend of his determination is. Kyuhyun’s chest is stuttering beneath him, heartbeat pitter-pat-fast agains his fingertips. Zhou Mi shifts his hips and presses harder against Kyuhyun, enjoying the way Kyuhyun tightens around him, the way sex is about feeling and giving and taking and Kyuhyun.

“I might” Kyuhyun's arms shake where he holds them above his scarred chest. “I might love you” He wraps his legs around Zhou Mi's hips, opens his mouth into something that can only sound sinful, beautiful, lustful, _whole_ \- “Too much” And curls his fingers on Zhou Mi's chest, as close to his heart as possible, trying to tattoo the words inside.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER: in this story, the main character travels through realities in which he and the other main character are alternatively Deaf/Hearing Impaired or Mute (wherein they suffer from mutism caused by injuries).


End file.
